Fluttershy
Fluttershy (Fluttershy Stewart)' '''is a yellow pegasus and is the most timid and shy, and is the spouse of Edward, and the mother of Wise Acre and Shady Flower. She's very nervous, but she's also incredibly kind. She's great at taking care of animals, and shows her gentle and friendly nature when helping them. Bio Personality She is normally very shy and quiet, and usually seen tending to her animals, especially the not-so-kind Angel Bunny. She represents the element of kindness. When Fluttershy is first introduced to Twilight, she barely manages to tell Twilight Sparkle her own name on account of her timidity, whispering so quietly that Twilight cannot hear her, and hiding her face behind her mane. However, she immediately becomes enthusiastic when she sees Spike, imploring the baby dragon to hold a conversation with her, which he ends up doing, and follows him and Twilight all the way to the library. Her shy nature contrasts with Rainbow Dash's abrasiveness. Fluttershy's inability to speak up often annoys Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow expresses her aggravation more than once. One instance is when Fluttershy cheers as loudly as she can for Rainbow Dash at the beginning of Sonic Rainboom, yet much to the latter's exasperation, can't manage more than a whisper. Fluttershy states that dragons scare her, though she explains the exception of Spike on account of him not being grown-up. Because of this, she hesitates to continue forward when she and the others embark on an expedition to deal with a sleeping dragon in the aforementioned episode, relying heavily on her friends' encouragement. In the end, Fluttershy finds the courage to speak to the dragon when it begins harassing her friends, going so far as to raise her voice in anger and stand on its nose to look it in the eye as she lectures it. She once tames a wild cockatrice in a similar manner, becoming angry with it when it scares the Cutie Mark Crusaders; however, in this instance, the Stare is employed. Gilda reduces Fluttershy to tears when the griffon roars in her face. Afraid to be in the same room as Gilda during Pinkie Pie's party, Fluttershy attempts to voice her discomfort to Pinkie, who obliviously waves off her distress. Once, Fluttershy tries to evade her responsibilities as a Pegasus to help create a tornado to move water to Cloudsdale from Ponyville's reservoir. After some insistence from Rainbow Dash, she reveals that she is afraid of humiliating herself by performing badly as a flyer in front of all the other Pegasi. She becomes even more discouraged after the anemometer (wing power gauging machine) gives her wing-power as only 0.5. Her animals' motivation causes her to engage in a period of training and exercise, but her second attempt only puts her at 2.3, further diminishing her hopes for improvement. In the end, Twilight convinces her to help when the other Pegasi's wingpower proves not to be enough to create the tornado. With a sudden burst of determination, she manages to surpass all the other Pegasi in flying speed, completing the 800 wingpower minimum to create the tornado and resulting in the water successfully reaching Cloudsdale. When the ponies venture into the Everfree Forest seeking the Elements of Harmony, she is the only pony who does not engage in a fight with a Manticore when it attacks them and relieves a thorn embedded in its front paw. She later reveals to Twilight Sparkle that she did not know about the thorn, but she shows consideration to the fierce Manticore regardless. This kind act entitles her to being the wielder of the element of kindness, as well as reveals her faithful and considerate handling of all types of animals. After humbling the dragon in Dragonshy and making it cry, she immediately consoles it and advises it to look for a more suitable place to sleep, successfully driving it away. Then when Discord attacked Equestria, she is the only pony who isn't easily affected by Discord's manipulation, prompting him to forcefully hypnotize her into her polar opposite (in her case, cruelty). In this state, she appears to take pleasure in causing others grief and distress, such as trampling the flowers in front of the library, dumping water on Twilight Sparkle and Spike and snatching the Elements of Harmony from Twilight. When Twilight Sparkle sets out to reverse Discord's effect on her friends using a "memory spell", Twilight and Applejack are forced to hogtie her and pin her to the floor, with Applejack standing on her tail to prevent her from flying away. Upon returning to normal, a horrified Fluttershy initially believes her corrupted state to be a horrible dream. Despite her typically shy behavior, Fluttershy occasionally demonstrates more assertiveness and confidence. Fluttershy has also shown a more aggressive side on rare occasions. Most of the time, Fluttershy can withstand almost anything that will make other ponies explode in anger. However, even a shy Pegasus like Fluttershy has her own limits. In The Best Night Ever, Fluttershy slowly becomes frustrated when the animals living in the Canterlot castle gardens avoid her. Instead of continuing her kind and calm ways to earn the animal's trust, she decides to ''make them love her by setting animal traps, hoping to trap them in a cage. Eventually, the shy Pegasus explodes, yelling and screaming, wanting the animals to love her. Backstory Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was bullied by some of the other ponies, who nicknamed her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged the bullies to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Physical Appearance Fluttershy has a light yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She also has teal eyes. With 3 pink winged butterflies for a cutie mark Then in the year 45 ABDM, Fluttershy grows tall and lean. And she starts wearing a light blue scarf and has a flower on her right ear. Main Weaponry * American-180 Sub-machine gun * Astra Constable .22 pistol * Beretta M70 pistol * Light Green Lightsaber Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Fluttershy is a pegasus who lives in a cottage and is an animal caretaker. * Fly: A standard pegasus ability. Animal Empathy & Communication: Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals. The Stare: Fluttershy employs this when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. She can only use it when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order. She even subdued a cockatrice with the Stare, despite the cockatrice having a petrifying gaze, showing how powerful her Stare is. The only being that ever showed immunity was Discord. Sewing Expertise: She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". Music Conductor: When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. Singer: She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. Kindness Embodiment: Fluttershy possesses the element of kindness. Lightsaber Combat: Fluttershy is averagely skilled when it comes to Lightsaber combat, using Form III: Soresu as her main combat form. Fluttershy prefers using a defensive combat style in Lightsaber combat, mainly to outlast the foe she's facing and deflecting blaster bolts with high skill. However, Fluttershy's Soresu wasn't enough to face off Bradey O'Diesel. Force Powers: '''Fluttershy is really strong with the Force. As she can use it to call upon help from other animals through Animal Friendship, and even strengthen her "Stare" with it. But her best skill is her healing capabilities, which she uses for helping others who are inured by using the Force to heal them. '''Marksmanship: Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pegasus Category:Equines Category:Shy Characters Category:Cowards Category:Adventurers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Musicians Category:Music Conductors Category:Harmonizers Category:Honest Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Merciful Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Timid Characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Healers Category:Jedi Generals Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form III Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:The Mane 6 Category:Butterfly Shadow Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap Category:Pilots